Current touch technology generally adopts time-division driving, wherein timing controller time-divides a frame period into a display time T1 and a touch time T2. In the display time, the storage capacitor of the display device is charged; in the touch time, the touch signal will be detected, which will reduce the charging time for the storage capacitor and thus affect the display effect.